


dream a little, dream of me

by caprisungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisungs/pseuds/caprisungs
Summary: “Go to sleep, hyung,” Jisung whines.Jaemin could see Jisung flush, the tips of his ears cherry red. He giggles even more. “But I can’t.”“Why not?”Jaemin bites his lip, suppressing a wider grin. Jisung seems to have no trouble getting Jaemin to smile these days.“Haven’t gotten my goodnight kiss yet.”





	dream a little, dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent u don’t even know 
> 
> title from — dream a little, dream of me

Jaemin hears Jisung before he sees him. Despite the younger’s attempts at quiet shuffling, he ends up knocking one of Jaemin’s suitcases to the floor, waking Jaemin up to the sound of a quiet string of curses.

“Wh… Jisung?” Jaemin mumbles, turning on his side, still half asleep. A silver head peeks out from the side of the bed, small eyes blinking owlishly.

“Oh, hyung,” Jisung steadies the suitcase upright as he stands, gaze apologetic. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

The auburn haired boy starts to shake his head, yawning slightly as he sits up, “No, no it’s fine, Jisung. What’s up?”

Jisung opens his mouth, and for a second Jaemin, in his sleep induced glory, is reminded of a tiny mouse. The younger shuts his mouth then, and starts to shake his head. “Ah, it’s nothing, nevermind, sorry hyung—”

“Hey,” Jaemin reaches out to clasp his hand on Jisung’s wrist. He pouts as he looks up at the silver haired boy. “Jisung, is something wrong?”

The boy bites his lip, blinking twice as he hesitates. He rocks on one foot, debating on leaving anyway. Eventually he sighs and lowers his head. “No, nothing’s wrong it’s just,” he lifts his head, and if Jaemin wasn’t so sleepy, he would’ve thought that Jisung was blushing, “I can’t sleep.”

Even in his half conscious state, Jaemin still manages a teasing smile. He makes space on the bed, scooching himself and opening the blanket as an open invitation for Jisung to get in. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

It’s quiet for a while as Jisung eyes the older, still a little bit cautious. “But...”

“But…?” Jaemin says.

”It’s just—I mean. You know—” Jisung stammers, the tips of his ears turning a soft pink.

“I’m getting cold, you know.”

“Yeah but like…Are you sure...”

Before he could say another word, Jaemin cuts him off. “If you don’t cuddle me in the next five seconds I’m gonna make you.”

He tries to sound intimidating, but Jisung only snorts at the sleepy drawl. “Oh? And how?”

Before the younger could say another word, Jaemin wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist and pulls him close, falling back on the bed with Jisung lying on top of him. He grins as Jisung shrieks, tugging him impossibly closer as he rests his chin on Jisung’s head.

“Shut up, you’re going to wake the entire dorm.” Jaemin laughs, feeling the irritated breath Jisung lets out.

“You caught me by surprise,” Jisung huffs. Jaemin rolls his eyes.

“You’re so stiff,” Jaemin complains, and he isn’t lying. Jisung has his arms by his side, and the older’s sure he won’t be able to fall asleep in a position so uncomfortable. He reaches out to wrap Jisung’s arm around his waist, while throwing a leg over Jisung’s hip to pull them closer. Jisung relaxes in his hold, head nestled in the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

The younger hums, “This is nice.”

“It’s because you’re cuddling me,” Jaemin says, but he admits—it’s nice, being with Jisung, with his arms wrapped around the other’s waist, and feeling the warmth the younger emits.

Jisung scoffs, but doesn’t say anything. Jaemin closes his eyes, ready for sleep to take him away with his arms wrapped around Jisung’s hoodie ridden waist and head rested on Jisung’s head when, hey, wait—

“Jisung.” The boy makes a noise of complaint, burrowing his head deeper into Jaemin’s neck. “Jisung,” Jaemin breathes out a laugh.

“What,” he mutters, making it sound like a slur rather than an actual word.

“Are you wearing my sweater?” Jisung’s eyes open, body stiffening in Jaemin’s hold. Taking his silence as a yes, the older chuckles, unbelievably fond. “Cute.”

Jisung groans, fluttering his eyes shut once more. “Shut up, how’d you even know?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, still smiling softly. He’s glad Jisung couldn’t see the satisfied grin he’s wearing right now. “I’ve been searching for that sweatshirt for the past three days, you brat.”

The younger’s words come out slurred, almost as if he’s trying to stay awake. “You love me, it’s fine.”

He pointedly ignores the younger’s remark. “Was that why you were in my room? To steal another sweater?” Jaemin says.

The silver haired boy stays silent, choosing his words. A beat passes when Jisung replies, “Let’s not talk about that right now.”

“Why not,” Jaemin tilts his head, grin teasing, “Is it cause you can’t sleep without me? Need to have a piece of me with you? Does the smell of my sweater help you sleep? Really, Jisung, you could’ve just asked me to sleep with you, no need to—”

Jaemin cackles as a pillow hits his arm. Jisung’s face is as red as a tomato as he lays back down, albeit a bit farther from Jaemin than before.

Shaking his head, he sidles back to the younger, arms taking their place wrapped around the other’s waist. “Shut up I hate you you’re the absolute worst and I hope you rot and step on like a thousand legos and slip on that puddle on the bathroom floor you—” Jisung rants.

The older laughs, nuzzling closer to Jisung. “Cute. Ah, you’re so cute, oh my God.”

“I’m literally threatening you.”

“I know, it’s adorable.”

“Go to sleep, hyung,” Jisung whines, desperate to change the subject.

Jaemin could see Jisung flush, the tips of his ears cherry red. He giggles even more. “But I can’t,” he says.

“Why not?” Jaemin bites his lip, suppressing a wider grin. Jisung seems to have no trouble getting Jaemin to smile these days.

“Haven’t gotten my goodnight kiss yet.”

Jisung stills before he looks up at Jaemin, cheeks pink in the moonlight. His eyes dart nervously as he breathes out a scoff, “Seriously, hyung?”

Jaemin hums, not saying a word as he pouts, feigning offence, “Does it look like I’m kidding?”

The younger shakes his head, rolling his eyes. He shoves Jaemin halfheartedly. “You’re impossible. Stop flirting with me.”

“Oh so I’m _flirting_ , now?”

Jisung pauses, and purses his lips. He turns redder than the sweater he’s wearing right now, Jaemin notes. “Well… well I, uh.”

“You, uh,” Jaemin mocks. He’s sure he won’t be able to sleep tonight, all traces of drowsiness gone as he watches Jisung pout.

“Shut up,” Jisung says weakly. He’s out to shove Jaemin again when the older catches his wrist mid-shove. The younger half-heartedly struggles against the grip, whining. “This is abuse.”

Jaemin gapes. “ _You_ were about to _slap me_.”

Jisung stops his struggling to give Jaemin a look. _And?_

“ _You’re_ the impossible one.”

“No, you.”

“You’re the one slapping me!”

“You’re the one asking me to kiss you!”

Jaemin gives him a pointed look, huffing exaggeratedly. “Yet you still haven’t done it.”

The other opens his mouth, only to close it when he finds that he doesn’t have a counter to that. Jaemin smirks, victory painting his face.

“Shut it,” Jisung says for the nth time.

“I haven’t said anything?” Jaemin says.

“Your stupid face says it all,” Jisung counters, looking away. They’re silent for a moment, with Jisung looking at the cheap glow in the dark stars on Jaemin’s ceiling, and Jaemin staring at Jisung like he’s the only star he needs.

Jaemin shakes his head, turning his gaze to the ceiling. God, that was cheesy. He glances at Jisung again, only to find the younger already looking at him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Jisung bites his lip, smiling as he shrugs. “We’re supposed to be sleeping right now, you know. We have a festival to go to in the morning.”

Jaemin groans. “Don’t remind me, I’m going to be dead tired tomorrow.”

The younger seems to look guilty, “Yeah,” he says. “Hey, ‘m sorry for waking you up. I really didn’t mean to. ‘Specially since you need all the rest you could get since you just came back.”

“It’s fine,” Jaemin’s smile softens. “I’m not made of glass, Jisung,” he reminds him.

“I know,” Jisung rushes to say, almost afraid to have offended Jaemin. The other’s heart aches with fondness at the thought. “It’s just. You know, with the whole VLive and everything—” He cuts himself off, furrowing his eyebrows as he thinks. Jaemin almost wants to take a picture, with the way the moonlight from his bedroom window seems to create a pretty halo behind the younger.

“I meant what I said,” he says finally. “About taking care of you, and being there for you. And I know I haven’t exactly done that, but you know—I’m, I’m trying.” He finishes lamely. Jaemin doesn’t speak for a moment, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’s sure this was the most Jisung’s shown emotion.

“I…”

Jisung’s playing with the blanket hem, wrinkling the fabric between his fingers as he nibbles on his bottom lip. “So. Yeah. I’m just saying. Being with you like this is nice. You know, alone.” He clears his throat, and starts to turn. Jaemin hadn’t noticed the space between him and the younger. “I’ll just go to sleep, now. Early day tomorrow, you know—”

“Jisung.” The younger shuts his mouth, eyes wide as he stares at Jaemin. “Thank you,” he says softly. There’s a ghost of a smile on his lips, the words aren’t a lot, but Jisung visibly brightens, so he thinks it’s enough.

“It’s no problem, hyung,” he replies. He scoots closer to Jaemin, hesitant. His arms are wrapped around the younger’s waist in no time, and they both make themselves comfortable once more; with Jisung’s head buried in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, and with the older’s chin rested on the crown of Jisung’s head.

“G’night, Jisung,” he mumbles after a few moments of silence, eyes slowly drooping. Jaemin’s feeling warm all over, despite the air conditioner on at full blast. He’s sure this time that he’s on the brink of sleep, blinking once, twice, each flutter of the lids feeling heavier than the last. But there’s a brief flutter of lips against his cheek, and Jaemin’s pulled out of unconsciousness to see Jisung pulling away.

“What was _that_?” The smile on Jaemin’s lips is brighter than the moon outside, he’s sure.

Jisung shuffles. His hands are covering his face. “ _Gnightkiss_.”

“Goodnight what?” He’s grinning now, teasing as he leans closer.

He peeks from between his fingers, “Just go to sleep, hyung,” he whines, trying to burrow his head in Jaemin’s chest.

Jaemin peels Jisung’s hands from his face, fingers clasped around the younger’s wrist as he leans in closer. “Not until you tell me what you did.”

He’s being a little shit, he knows. But Jaemin could care less when he’s cornered Jisung, who’s huffing and rolling his eyes, feigning nonchalance despite looking like a tomato.“It was a _goodnightkiss_ ,” he mutters the last part.

“I can’t hear you,” Jaemin breathes. Their faces are inches apart, now.

Jisung purses his lips, looking everywhere but at Jaemin. “Seriously, hyung—” they lock eyes, and the words die on his tongue.

It’s silent, with the only sound coming from the room being Jaemin and Jisung’s breathing, and the quiet hum of the air conditioning.

“So?” Jaemin mumbles, still smiling, still leaning closer, and closer.

Jisung swallows, lips so, so close, “A goodnight kiss,” he whispers.

The older smiles, satisfied, before leaning away. Jisung makes a sound in the back of his throat in surprise. “See, that wasn’t so hard to admit, now was it, Sung?”

“ _Hyung_.” Jisung sputters. “You can’t just. You—”

“I?”

Jisung groans. “You’re such a—”

Jaemin tilts his head forward, and pecks the corner of Jisung’s mouth, effectively shutting the younger up.

He’s biting his lip as he pulls away, lips tingling. The silver haired boy is speechless, stumbling over his words and phrases and Jaemin likes Jisung so, so much; almost wants to tell him so, just so he could witness the younger’s reaction. Instead, he interlaces his fingers with Jisung’s and bumps his forehead with the other’s, smiling. “G’night Jisungie.”

The surprise lining Jisung’s features softens, and he grins back, gummy smile stealing a couple of beats from Jaemin’s heart as he pulls the other closer.

Jaemin drifts off to unconsciousness a bit too easily, a bit too fast. Soon enough, quiet snores escape his lips, drowning out the fondness that drips off Jisung’s voice when he whispers, “Goodnight, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys so much i am willing to eat wet cement for them
> 
> scream @ me on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jaemsungs)


End file.
